trainsimulator2019fandomcom-20200215-history
BR Class 419 MLV BEMU Add-On
The bespoke BR Class 419 comes to Train Simulator, and is perfect for any Southern Region motor-luggage hauling in this enhanced Pro Range reproduction. As the Kent Coast Electrification Scheme and the subsequent widespread introduction of Electric Multiple Units on coastal services was underway, many trains such as the Dover boat train from London Victoria would soon be struggling for capacity; not of passengers, but their luggage. Travelers would use the boat trains to reach Dover or Folkestone from the capital, and continue their journey on a connecting ferry service to mainland Europe. State-of-the-art EMUs however were not designed to handle the levels of luggage that these holiday-making passengers were carrying, and so BR looked at constructing a series of luggage vans that could hold the passenger’s belongings on the boat trains. An early prototype of a Motor Parcels Van (MPV), destined for the Tyneside DC network, served as the basis for the new Southern Region rolling stock. The MPV, numbered E68000, ran off the third rail and could provide an opportunity to carry parcels while heading a passenger service. It was decided that a unit like these would be ideal for boat trains. BR Eastleigh Works constructed two of the Motor Luggage Vans (MLV) to Southern Region specification in 1959, and they were numbered as S68001 and S68002. The MLVs were not as powerful as the Tyneside MPV, but they were lighter and more suited for serving portside stations and quays. One factor that had to be considered is that Dover and Folkestone quay lines were not electrified for safety reasons, and so the MLVs were fitted with batteries. The batteries on an MLV could be recharged simply by running on the third rail, and they allowed the MLVs to work away from any electrified lines, at low speed, for anything upwards of half an hour; plenty of time to haul EMUs onto the quay, detrain the passengers and luggage, and push back onto electrified rails. With this added functionality, the MLVs were classified as Battery Electric Multiple Units (BEMU). In total, 10 of these MLVs were built for boat trains, and were capable of 90mph and could single-handedly haul anything up to 100 tons of dead weight. Some were even used on parcels services in the Southern Region, with rakes of GUV wagons in-tow. With the arrival of TOPS, the MLVs became the BR Class 419, and vehicles that were renumbered carried their new identification in standard SR fashion (for example, 419001 was 9001). Of all the BR Class 419 BEMUs, only two have been scrapped, the rest are either successfully preserved or in storage. With their battery-operated capabilities, the preserved examples can even run on heritage lines such as the Eden Valley and Mid-Norfolk Railways, although none have been used on the main line since 2004 (all but one Class 419 were used as the Class 931 for departmental roles). Carry that extra load over Southern Region routes, as the distinct Pro Range BR Class 419 is now ready for you to master in Train Simulator service! Included Scenarios The BR Class 419 MLV BEMU Add-on includes three challenging career scenarios for the South London Network Route Add-On: * MLV Part 1: Brighton to London Bridge Parcels * MLV Part 2: Stopper to London Bridge * MLV Part 3: Parcels to Brighton Please Note: The South London Network Route Add-On is required, as a separate purchase, in order to play the scenarios featured in this add-on. Key Features * Includes BR Class 419 MLV BEMU in Network Southeast and ‘Jaffa Cake’ liveries, BR Class 421 ‘4-CIG’ and BR Class 423 ‘4-VEP’ in BR Blue & Grey Livery * Three challenging career scenarios for the South London Network Route Add-On * Quick Drive compatible * Download Size: 140MB BR Class 419 MLV BEMU Pro Range Functionality * Realistic throttle control with camshaft control operated by a current limiting relay. Also features manual notching and overloads. * Series wound motor simulation. * Realistic simulation of the 3 types of braking system fitted to the MLV, electro-pneumatic (EP), automatic air brakes (Auto Air) with triple valves on the MLV and the ability to simulate 3 types on the train portion (Single pipe with distributor, dual pipe with distributor and triple valves), and finally vacuum brakes. Cast iron tread brakes are simulated on the MLV and on the GUV/TTA but the MLV can account for legacy brakes as well. A variety of brake modes are provided to allow ease of use in scenarios and allow easy compatibility with other EMUs such as the 4VEP, 4EPB etc. However custom brake modes can also be produced using scenario scripting. EP brakes can also be failed using scenario scripting. * Realistic adhesion model with scripted wheel slip and slide, which can dynamically adjust with the season and weather conditions with additional scripted functionality to account for factors such as frost, rail condition, leaf fall and oil patches using scenario scripting. * Parcel loading and unloading system which can randomly load or unload parcels from the count at each station stop, or be manually overridden by scenario scripting. * Guard system which will apply emergency brake if you attempt to move while the MLV doors are open, in addition to ringing the bell once loading has been completed. * Deadman’s device simulation which by default is operated automatically but can be controlled independently if switched to advanced mode. * Statistical information such as energy consumption, thermal efficiency, distance travelled, estimated CO2 produced and average speed available at any point during a driving session * Changeable head code blinds (locked during scenarios). * Simulation of the traction batteries with realistic discharge and recharge cycles (about 6-20 hours to recharge). * Ability to vary line voltage from 0V (unelectrified tracks) up to around 830V using scenario scripting and the simulation will vary motor performance accordingly. * Ability to raise/lower buckeye coupling and extend/retract buffers at each end by player action or by scenario scripting. Category:Dovetail Games Category:Brititsh Rail Category:South London Network Route Add-On